Zmienione przeznaczenie
by Halfbloodprinsess
Summary: Potterowie widzą dziwne nagranie, podobno wysłał im je Harry. Czy mają mu wierzyć? I jak potoczy się ich późniejsze życie?
1. Prolog

Zmienione przeznaczenie

Prolog

-Syriuszu, ja chcę, żebyś to TY był strażnikiem tajemnicy, a nie Glizdogon, Lunatyk ani nikt inny. Proszę! Tak wiem, że to niebezpieczne, ale twoje argumenty nie mówią, że się boisz czy coś.

-Rogacz, ty nie rozumiesz. To nie jest takie proste. Nie chodzi tu o mój strach, ale o wasze życie. To, że ja byłbym strażnikiem tajemnicy, byłoby zbyt oczywiste, nie uważasz?

-Co z tego? To zaklęcie! Jeśli ty nie zechcesz tego wyjawić, nikt tego od ciebie nie wyciągnie.

-Czemu ci tak an tym zależy? Nie ufasz Peterowi i Remusowi?

-Ufam, ale tobie ufam bardziej. Poza tym, Lily też tak uważa.

-Dzięki. Wciąż jednak upierałbym się przy swoim.

-Hej, James, Syriusz! Zanim wy to ustalicie, Czarny Pan zdąży cisnąć avadą w pięć osób, w tym w was. Remus napisał, że ma coś bardzo ważnego do pokazania, co zaważy na wielu życiach.

-To nie może poczekać do rana Lil? Jest późno.

\- I kto to mówi?!

Była 3.00 nad ranem, gdy przyszedł Lupin. Był blady, widać było, że także wystraszony. Trzymał kasetę z nagraniem, które jak to nazwał zaważy na życiu wielu osób. Nie czekał na zaproszenie do środka, ledwo Lily otworzyła drzwi, już był w salonie. Potterowie spojrzeli na niego dziwnie i nieufnie, ale pozwolili mu to wyjaśnić, bo wierzyli, że wie co robi. Syriusz wszedł za nimi, wyraźnie zamyślony.

Remus włożył kasetę do odbiornika i puścił.

,,Tato, mamo, to ja Harry, muszę wam coś przekazać. Powiedzcie Łapie, że musi zostać waszym strażnikiem tajemnicy, on albo Lunatyk. To bardzo istotne, bo jeśli zostanie nim Pettigrew, wyda was Voldemortowi, a wy zginiecie, Syriusz skończy w Azkabanie. Co prawda tak czy inaczej muszę go pokonać, u was czy w moich czasach czyli dla was w przyszłości. I tato, bądź milszy dla profesora Snape'a. Pewnie nie wiecie, ale uczy mnie w Hogwarcie. To on podrzucił wam kasetę, bo cofnął się w czasie. Niestety, zginie, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że bardzo mi pomógł. Inaczej, ja bym poniósł śmierć, a tak nie może się stać, bo muszę pokonać Voldemorta"

Zapadła grobowa cisza. Lily zasłabła, Jamesowi zakręciło się w głowie, a Syriusz tylko zacisnął pięści. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Rogacz miał rację.

Minęła cała godzina, ale nikt się nie ruszył. W końcu Lily chwiejnym krokiem poszła zaparzyć herbaty z melisą. Wszystkich zdruzgotało to co zobaczyli.


	2. Rozdział 1 Narada

_**Na wstępie chciałabym podziękować wszystkim tym co skomentowali, polubili lub zaobserwowali tę historię. Nie wiem ile będzie rozdziałów, nie mam jakiegokolwiek zarysu. Ten rozdział jest tak szybko, aby nie zniechęcić was do czytania tego fanfic'a. Nie będzie tak jednak w późniejszym etapie.**_

 _ **Ten rozdział to tak naprawdę epilog prologu, ale odgrywa bardzo duże znaczenie w historii.**_

 _ **Halfbloodprinsess**_

 _ **P.S.W tym rozdziale popełniam celowe błędy, które rażą wszystkich potterheadów.**_

Była 5.30 rano. Cztery postacie siedziały przy stole i dyskutowały na jakiś bardzo ważny temat, bo krzyczeli strasznie.

\- Rogacz, miałeś rację, ja nie mogę nie zostać tym całym strażnikiem tajemnicy. Ale jak użyją veritaserum to wyciągną to na 100%.

\- Pomińmy veritaserum. Czy w ogóle mamy wierzyć tej kasecie?

\- To jest właśnie ten problem.

\- Poza tym: jak Harry zamierza pokonać Voldemorta?!

\- Horkruksy- mruknął Remus.

\- Co to jest?!- krzyknęli pozostali.

\- Harry zostawił jeszcze wiadomość. Prosił przekazać to sobie, jak pójdzie do Hogwartu. Tam jest coś o horkruksach, jakiejś Nagini, diademie Salazara Slytherina i Czarce Roweny Ravenclaw.

W jednej chwili wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy na raz: Syriusz spadł z krzesła, Lily upuściła filiżankę z herbatą, a James niepewnie wyjął różdżkę.

\- Co dokładnie napisał Harry?

\- Że w przyszłości był wybrańcem, który zabił Voldemorta zwykłym expelliarmusem, ale jego przeszła wersja tego nie wie, a musi się dowiedzieć. Napisał jeszcze coś, żebyśmy dopilnowali, by poznał Hermionę Granger, Rona Weasley'a i Ginny Potter.

\- Jak to Potter?

\- W przyszłości to jego narzeczona.

W tym momencie Lily błogosławiła świat za to, że nie miała kolejnej filiżanki w rękach, bo stłukłaby coś jeszcze. To było takie absurdalne- czytać coś, co pisał twój syn, który, Merlinie, jest w twoim wieku!

James wyrwał Lunatykowi list i przeczytał, coraz bardziej się uśmiechając. Harry Potter, ten sam, co teraz śpi w kołysce, będzie wiedział, jak pokonać Voldemorta, z którym np. Zakon Feniksa zmaga się od tylu lat! Czuł się taki dumny, że jego jedyny syn wyzwoli świat przed tym... no właśnie, kim? osobą, która zabije jego oraz jego żonę?! Której sługa wpędzi jego najlepszego przyjaciela do Azkabanu?! Z którą będzie wojna, w której zginie ostatni z huncwotów?! Z jego rozkazu miał zginąć Dumbledore?! W Rogaczu wezbrała wściekłość. Tyle ofiar zginie z ręki tej kreatury!

Lily była zmartwiona. Co jeśli mu się tym razem nie uda? Jeśli zginie? To było takie niejednoznaczne. Nie wiedzą, jak to ma się skończyć. Nie przeżyłaby śmierci Harry'ego, James'a, Syriusza, który był bardzo oddanym przyjacielem, Remusa, który ich ostrzegł!

A mały Harry, jakby przeczuwał, co się stanie, wypełzł po cichu z kołyski i zabrał różdżkę ojca. Schował pod swoją poduszkę i zasnął.

W tym samym czasie Tom Marvolo Riddle wyciągnął różdżkę i powiedział:

\- Czy ty, Peterze Pettigrew chcesz dołączyć do moich wspaniałych szeregów i jeszcze wspanialszego mnie?

\- Chcę, panie!


	3. Rozdział 2 Atak

_**Witajcie! To już drugi rozdział dzisiaj. Starałam się zastosować do każdego komentarza np. Cassie napisała, że za mało opisów: dajcie mi wstawić parę rozdziałów, zauważycie zmianę; FrejaAleeera1 zauwarzyła, że zrobiłam z Lily zaparzarkę herbaty. W tym rozdziale Lily się wykazała. Zachęcam was do pisania tego typu komentarzy, bo jest duża szansa, że wezmę je pod uwagę. Dziękuję**_

 _ **Halfbloodprinsess**_

Rozdział 2

Atak

Słońce zaczęło wychodzić zza horyzontu. Niebo emanowało różową poświatą. Robiło się coraz jaśniej. Remus Lupin został na noc w dolinie Godryka tak jak Syriusz. Lily od razu po debacie poszła się położyć, a James, zanim poszedł w jej ślady, zajrzał do pokoju syna i spojrzał na niego pełnym współczucia wzrokiem. Wiedział, że chłopiec mając takich, a nie innych rodziców, będzie chciał się postawić Voldemortowi. Jednak przyszły wybraniec, mimo ponurego humoru James'a uśmiechał się przez sen.

Po południu obudziła się Lily i widząc, że reszta śpi kamiennym snem napisała krótki list, żeby się nie martwili i deportowała się do Hogsmeade. Będąc tam pospiesznie dotarła do Hogwartu i zapukała do gabinetu dyrektora. Albus Dumbledore siedział przy biurku i zastanawiał się nad czymś równie głębokim, co myślodsiewnia, ale gdy usłyszał odgłosy docierające otworzył je szybkim Alohomora. Widząc w nich Lily Evans, wróć, Lily Potter zaprosił ją do środka bez wahania. Dziewczyna weszła i zaczęła mówić:

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze. Mam taką sprawę. Co to są horkruksy i jak się mają do pokonania Voldemorta?

\- Horkruksy to chyba czarna magia. Co się stało, Lily?

\- Nieważne. Czy jest sposób, by się coś o nich dowiedzieć?

\- Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych. Nalegam, byś mi powiedziała, O co chodzi Lily?

\- Nie ma na to czasu.

Lily wybiegła z gabinetu. Pospiesznie weszła do biblioteki, do działu wyżej wspomnianego. Gdy tam dotarła, pospiesznie zaczęła je kartkować, szukając jakiejkolwiek wzmianki. po godzinie padła z przypuszczeniem, że przerobiła każdą książkę. Nagle zauważyła białą, marmurową, wystającą płytkę w równie białej i marmurowej podłodze. Chciała tam stanąć, bo naczytała się dużo opowiadań, gdzie magiczne płytki, naciśnięte odkrywają tajemnicze korytarze i akurat tego bohaterowie potrzebują. Nie zdążyła jednak, bo usłyszała zbliżające się kroki, najpewniej Filcha lub pani Pince. Nie przyszło jej do głowy inne wybrnięcie z sytuacji, więc szepnęła Obliviate. Załamana tym co zrobiła, wróciła do domu. Weszła cicho, w razie jakby huncwoci lub Harry jeszcze spali. Idąc na górę zobaczyła zakapturzoną postać z mrocznym znakiem na przedramieniu i przeraźliwie bladą cerą. W nocy, o północy poznałaby tę postać. Przerażona o życie James'a i Harry'ego, ale Remusa i Syriusza także wyjęła Harry'ego z kołyski i najszybciej jak się dało zeszła na dół. Wyszła z domu, podniosła kamień i rzuciła z całej siły w okno pokoju. Celem było obudzenie James'a. W istocie Rogacz się zerwał i podszedł do okna. Widząc przerażoną twarz Lily, obudził Lunatyka i Łapę. W tym momencie drzwi z impetem wyleciały z zawiasów i do pokoju wkroczył Voldemort. Syriusz i Remus sięgnęli po różdżki, co zrobił także James, ale ten ostatni ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że nie ma jej przy sobie. Trzeźwo więc postanowił, że musi wydostać ich z domu. Wyszedł więc przez rozbite okno na dach i wszedł w ten sam sposób, tyle, że z drugiej strony. Zbiegł na parter i chwycił miotłę. Wydostał się na niej z domu i poleciał prosto w pole bitwy. Złapał Remusa i Syriusza i wsadził na miotłę. Zabrali także Lily z Harry'm i odlecieli.


	4. Rozdział 3 Po ucieczce

_**W tym rozdziale dzieje się coś całkowicie niemożliwego, nawet jak na magiczne społeczeństwo.**_

Zmienione Przeznaczenie

Rozdział 3

Po ucieczce

Lily, Harry, James, Syriusz i Remus lecieli nad Londynem. Nie mieli pojęcie, co ze sobą zrobić, bo wiedzieli, że dom Syriusza czy Remusa byłby zbyt oczywisty i Voldemortowi nie zajęłoby dużo czasu wymyślenie, że tam się znajdują, nawet z jego mózgiem. Owszem, mieli przyjaciół, ale nie chcieli się do nich zwalać całą piątką. Lily chciała iść do Severusa, bo fakt faktem, jeśli Harry z kasety mówił prawdę, to Severus odda za nią i Jamesa życie. Jednak mimo tego poświęcenia, James mu nie ufał, podobnie jak Syriusz czy Remus. Zatrzymali się w jakiejś mugolskiej pizzeri, by omówić ich dalsze losy. Nie mieli tak ,,niemagicznych" przedmiotów jak funty, więc zamówić nic nie mogli, ale mimo to poszli tam. Rogacz chciał skonfundować kelnera, ale Lily mu nie pozwoliła.

\- To co ze sobą zrobimy?- zapytał Remus.

\- Może pójdziemy do Petuni? Tak, wiem, że jest wredna i nas nie cierpi, ale ostatecznie jestem jej siostrą.

\- Nie ma szans Lil. Nie chcę cię martwić, ale po ostatnim spotkaniu, między wami wszystko skończone.

\- Mam przegenialny pomysł! Wracamy do doliny Godryka!

\- Syriusz, to beznadziejny pomysł. Voldemort wie, że tam jesteśmy.

\- Sorry Lily, ale nie zgadzam się z tobą. Voldemort widział, że uciekamy. Do głowy mu nie przyjdzie, że tam wrócimy. Pomyśli, że jesteśmy gdzieś i się chowamy. Poza tym, dolina, po tym co się stało, się wyludni, więc nie wychodząc z domu, będzie sprawiała wrażenie zupełnie opuszczonej.

\- Ale jak przetrwamy tyle bez wychodzenia? Jedzenie? Pieniądze? Halo, tu Hogwart do Syriusza!

\- Lil, on ma rację. Zrobimy ogromne zapasy wszystkiego. Do wojny starczy!

Tak więc zrobili. Kupili wszystko, czego mogliby potrzebować, przez dobrych kilka lat. Datą przydatności się nie martwili, bo wiadomo, że to był świat magiczny. James dostał nową różdżkę, nie wiedząc, że Harry ma poprzednią. Wrócili do doliny Godryka, a Huncwoci się tam wprowadzili (z wyjątkiem Petera, który się gdzieś zapodział u Czarnego Pana, ale Potterowie jeszcze tego nie wiedzieli). Wiedli spokojne życie, aż do dnia, w którym wszyscy wiemy co się stało. 31.10. Harry w liście napisał, że właśnie ta data widniała na ich grobie. Wtedy sytuacja się powtórzyła: James spojrzał w okno i krzyknął ,,Lily, bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj, to ..." Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo w drzwiach stanął Voldemort. Nie był tak głupi, jak wszyscy założyli i plan ,,pomyśli, że się gdzieś chowamy, a do głowy mu nie przyjdzie, że tu wróciliśmy" nie wypalił. Jednak dalej, sytuacja się nie powtórzyła, bo oto Harry Potter rzucił na Voldemorta expelliarmus. Wszystkich zamurowało, jak taki roczny chłopiec rzucił zaklęcie, skoro nie jedni uczniowie Hogwartu nie potrafią? Jak widać magia Harry'ego Pottera jakimś dziwnym trafem cofnęła się razem ze zmieniaczem czasu i wpłynęła w niego. Nikt jednak nie odkrył, z jakiego powodu to się stało i co było tego przyczyną. Wiadomo jednak, że Voldemort się gdzieś deportował, a na czole Harry'ego Pottera nie widniała blizna.


	5. Rozdział 4 Hogwart

_**Rozdział dopiero teraz, bo niestety byłam (jestem) chora, co wcale nie ułatwia napisania czegoś i wrzucenia.**_

Zmienione przeznaczenie

Rozdział 4

Hogwart

Harry z zamyśleniem otworzył szafę i wyjął stamtąd książki. Był ostatni dzień wakacji, jutro miał jechać do szkoły Hogwart i oficjalnie zacząć magiczną edukację. Wczoraj był na Pokątnej i kupił sobie wszystko, czego potrzebował. Gwar na ulicy przytłoczył go trochę, ale nie na długo, bo wchodząc do sklepów i wydając galeony na te wszystkie wspaniałe rzeczy, czuł niemałe podekscytowanie. Teraz miał to wszystko włożyć do kufra. Zaczął od mundurka. Od razu przypomniał sobie zakupy ubraniowe, wtedy, gdy był mały. Zawsze pchał mały wózek, albo raczej tak myślał, bo po prawdzie to James nim poruszał, ale skąd młody Potter miał to wiedzieć? Harry miał ogromną frajdę. Wrzucał do kosza wszystko co możliwe, a potem wchodził do niego i udawał, że go tam nie ma, ukrywając się pod stertą ciuchów. Było to szczęśliwe wspomnienie.

Następnie przyszedł czas na książki. Musiał się ich chwilę naszukać, bo jego siostra Estelle je pochowała. Miała 5 lata i takie żarty ze starszego brata były dla niej prześmieszne. Myśl o rodzeństwie od razu zaprzątnęła umysł Harry'ego retrospekcją sprzed dwóch lat. Poszedł wtedy do Weasley'ów i swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Rona, a Estelle wtedy robiła obchód Nory. Zobaczyła ciasto o smaku czekoladowych żab i zaczęła je zdejmować z wierzchu. Zrobiła wtedy jednak jeden zły ruch i wtedy nie zostało z niego nic, oprócz brązowego lukru na podłodze. Jednak jego siostra się tym nie przejęła i zaczęła w nim skakać i się tarzać, jak w kałuży. Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmiech na wspomnienie zdziwionej miny pani Weasley, jego przepraszającej mamy i Estelle umazanej w słodkiej mazi.

Pakując różdżkę przypomniał mu się moment, gdy jego umysł zaprzątnęły wizje, które tak naprawdę były jego przyszłością. Nie zabrakło w nich oczywiście momentów, gdy rzucał Expelliarmus nieskończenie wiele razy na Voldemorta. Wspomniał także chwilę z przeszłości, gdy jako roczny chłopiec użył tego zaklęcia różdżką ojca. Rodzice byli tym niesamowicie zdziwieni.

Jako ostatnie do kufra trafiły listy dwudziesto paro letniego Harry'ego do jego osoby mającej lat 11. Były tam głównie zapiski o horkruksach, miejscu ich położenia i zaklęciach jakie uratowały mu życie. Znalazły się tam jednak także i rady z kim powinien się zaprzyjaźnić, kogo unikać i czego nie robić. Przeczytał je po raz kolejny wkładając do bagażu, a następnie zamknął go i wyszedł z pokoju. Skierował kroki do salonu, gdzie Lily siedziała na kanapie zanurzona w jakiejś książce, a James czyścił miotłę. Wszedł do pomieszczenia i podszedł do ojca. Posłał mu błagający uśmiech, co ten odebrał jako: ,,chyba czas pograć, nie mam racji?". Rzucił, więc tylko:,, w korytarzu" i zniknął w ogrodzie. Harry zadowolony poszedł tam, gdzie miała być miotła i ruszył za Jamesem. Zaczęli więc grać w quidditcha, jednak było dziwnie, bo tylko w dwie osoby.

Gdy James i Harry wrócili do domu, było dość późno, więc Złoty Chłopiec grzecznie poszedł do łóżka. Chciał, by jutro szybko nastało, więc uznał, że im szybciej pójdzie spać, tym wcześniej nastanie ranek.

Gdy chłopak otworzył oczy pierwszego września, już dawno świtało. Wziął szybki prysznic, ubrał się i zszedł na dół. Jego rodzice już czekali w jadalni. Byli uśmiechnięci i wyglądali na wyspanych. Po ich minach było widać, że coś ukrywają, co niewątpliwie się Harry'emu spodoba. Patrzyli po sobie, wzrokiem decydując, kto mu to powie, ale w końcu widocznie ustalili, że to zostanie chwilowo sekretem. Zjedli więc w spokoju śniadanie, rozmawiając z Harry'm o wszystkim i o niczym. Nie było to nic ważnego, ale rozluźniło to ich jeszcze bardziej, więc nie przestawali. O godzinie 10:30 wyszli z domu (po wcześniejszym zabraniu Estelle) i udali się na peron.

Nadszedł ten czas, gdy Wybraniec, Chłopiec, który przeżył i który mając rok rzuca expelliarmusy, Harry Potter wsiadł do ekspresu Londyn Hogwart i jedzie do szkoły! Lily i James stali na peronie i machali mu, podczas odjazdu. Gdy stracił ich z oczu postanowił zobaczyć, kto jest z nim w przedziale oprócz Rona i Hermiony, których poznał wcześniej, na skutek przebłysków wspomnień z przyszłości. Był tam jakiś chłopak z żabą, który według listu dorosłego Harry'ego nazywał się Neville i blondyn wyglądający na bardzo zmanierowanego arystokratę, podobno o imieniu Draco Malfoy.

Jadąc, rozmawiał z Ronem i Hermioną, więc podróż minęła mu szybko. Po wysiadce płynęli łódkami, by w końcu dostać się do Hogwartu. Nie wyglądał na takiego, który był miejscem walki podczas pierwszej wojny czarodziejów, ani na takiego, który miał zostać zrujnowany podczas drugiej.

Gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali, zachwyciło ich to samo, co każdy inny rocznik: niebo nad stołami. Było piękne. Nie podziwiali go jednak długo, bo zaczęła się ceremonia przydziału. Tiara ,,ślicznie" zaśpiewała swoją piosenkę i przeszła do sedna sprawy. Oczywiście Granger Hermiona, Weasley Ronald i Potter Harry zostali gryfonami. Zasiedli do swojego stołu. Wtedy Harry zobaczył przy stole nauczycielskim... Syriusza Blacka! Na ten widok prawie spadł z ławki. Ten jednak tylko posłał mu uśmiech. Syn Lily i Jamesa jednak nie miał pojęcia jak jego ojciec chrzestny zamierza uczyć i jak on wytrzyma w gronie nauczycielskim razem ze Snape'em?


	6. O wenie na wakacjach

Hej! Dzisiaj piszę tylko jako ja.

Wiem, że strasznie dawno nic nie wrzucałam, ale nie mam na to weny. Przepraszam z góry. Mimo wszystko, mam do was prośbę. Napiszcie, czy chcecie, żebym kontynuowała Zmienione Przeznaczenie. Jeśli tak: dajcie mi max pół roku, to się ogarnę. Myślę o tym bardzo długo, żeby coś wrzucić, ale mi nie idzie. Jeśli nie, zrobię jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział, żeby jakoś to zakończyć i startuję z czymś kompletnie nowym! Mam już sporo pomysłów: jakoś dam radę. Jeśli nie otrzymam komentarzy: potraktuję to tak, jakby nikt tego nie czytał i dam sobie spokój z robieniem czegokolwiek.

Przepraszam za moją wenę, która jest na wakacjach!

Halfbloodprinsess


End file.
